1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for supplying air to a tyre of a cycle. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention relates to a pump used to supply air to a tyre of a cycle, eg a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of cycling has increased significantly in recent years. In 1999, world production of bicycles exceed that of the motor car by three times, and with technological advances in the design of the bicycle together with changing social and environmental attitudes, people of all ages are increasingly cycling as part of a personal or social agenda.
The performance and maintenance of the cycling equipment is important to most people within the cycling community. The maintenance is usually performed using cycling accessories which are well known in the art.
One such essential accessory required by a cyclist is a pump. There are many different types of pumps available but each has its advantages and drawbacks.
The single chamber pump is a large stroke pump which is usually detachably connected to the frame of a cycle. One major drawback is its exposure to potential thieves due to its large size so this kind of pump is not considered very secure.
Another pump introduced to overcome this drawback is the “mini” air pump. This pump is usually smaller stroke than the conventional single chamber pump so allows the user readily to detach the pump from the cycle and enable the pump to be carried with the user. This feature handles the problem of exposing the pump to potential thieves. However, the small size of the pump reduces the amount of air being delivered by the pump due to the shorter pumping strokes and smaller air barrel.
A pump used by many cycling enthusiasts is the floor standing pump and this pump offers a solution to the limited pressure available from the mini-pump by providing a pump which can handle increased pressures due to a longer swept volume. However, such pumps are not portable with the cycle due to their size and weight and are usually expensive.